Something
by Inkcharm
Summary: Einige magische Momente aus dem Leben von Harry und Draco.


**Something **

Ein paar magische Momente aus dem Leben von Harry und Draco.

Anmerkung: Das ist für Yulah Nightwing, meine beste Freundin, meine verwandte Seele und so viel mehr, dass ich kaum in Worte fassen kann. Ich wünsche dir alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag, Süße! Genieße das neue Jahr und denk daran, dass ich immer für dich da bin. kuss Ich hoffe, die gefällt dieses kleine Werk, auch wenn es wirklich nicht viel ist und nichts Besonderes. Aber es ist für dich.

* * *

**Something Old**

_2002_

„Zwing mich nicht, dich zu zwingen, Zabini!"

„Wirklich sehr einfallsreich, Malfoy. Du warst schon mal schlagfertiger. Aber so furchtbar leid es mir überhaupt nicht tut, du kannst nicht durch."

Draco Malfoy fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare. Wie war er noch mal in diese Situation gekommen? Ach ja, zur „Feier des Tages" zusammen mit Blaise Zabini noch was trinken gehen. Und ein zweites Glas und dann kam zufällig ein alter gemeinsamer Bekannter vorbei, an dessen Namen sich Draco beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Es war nicht bei einem Bekannten geblieben.

„Es reicht! Du gehst mir sofort aus dem Weg, oder mir kommt ein sehr unschöner Zauber über die Lippen, mit dem du sicherlich nicht getroffen werden willst."

„Ja sicher. Und womit zauberst du?"

„Mit meinem Zauberstab, womit denn sonst?"

„Mit dem hier?"

Das Grinsen auf Blaise's Gesicht erinnerte Draco für einen Moment an ein Katzenjunges mit blutigen Reißzähnen. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Zauberstab, der zwischen den Fingern seines besten Freundes baumelte. War das vor oder nach dem zweiten Glas geschehen?

„Jetzt hör mal zu. Mein Tag war anstrengend, in Ordnung? Der Job ist im Moment wirklich hart, was du wissen solltest, da du in meiner Abteilung bist. Dann musste ich heute den ganzen Tag so tun, als hätte ich gute Laune und als würde ich nicht am liebsten allen in den Hintern treten, damit sie mich meine Arbeit machen und dann nach Hause gehen lassen. Aber nein, wir hingen mal wieder alle eine geschlagene halbe Stunde länger als sonst im Büro!"

„Was nicht ungewöhnlich ist, da wir alle momentan im Chaos versinken. Es würde wesentlich schneller gehen, wenn man endlich alle Todesser über einen Kamm scheren und einäschern würde."

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Aber ich schätze, solange das Ministerium auf Fairness und Gleichberechtigung beharrt, müssen wir weiterhin Überstunden schieben. Nur damit jeder von denen einen ordentlich Prozess kriegt. Überflüssig, wenn du mich fragst, aber nicht meine Schuld. Und das ausgerechnet heute auch noch der Chef schlechte Laune hatte, ist ebenfalls nicht meine Schuld. Wenigstens konnten wir den Kuchen essen."

„Ich hätte auch gern auf Kuchen verzichtet, wenn ich rechtzeitig hätte Feierabend machen können."

Draco strich seine Roben glatt und seufzte. Vor 4 Jahren hatte er seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht. Kurz darauf hatte Harry Potter sich endlich mal Mühe gegeben und Voldemort ein für alle Mal vernichtet.

Nun, mit 22 Jahren, arbeitete Draco mit seinem besten Freund aus Kindertagen, Blaise Zabini, im Ministerium als eine Art Zaubereranwalt. Das klang wesentlich aufregender, als es eigentlich war. Schließlich wohnte keiner der beiden irgendwelchen Prozessen bei, sie machten nur die Papierarbeit. Akten, Beweise, Fotos und irgendwelche Dokumente sortieren war ihre tägliche Beschäftigung auf der Arbeit. Dass ihr Job den Titel „Anwalt" trug, war einfach lächerlich. Aber gute Bezahlung und ein sicherer Arbeitsplatz war vor allem in Dracos Position wichtiger als Spaß an der Arbeit.

Vor 4 Jahren war Voldemort gefallen. Vor 5 Jahren war Draco enterbt worden, nachdem er einen eigenen Willen entwickelt hatte. Und sich kurz darauf vom weiblichen Geschlecht abgewandt hatte – dem er eigentlich nie zugewandt gewesen war – und in eine Beziehung gestolpert war, die mit Mühe geheim gehalten werden musste und letzten Endes doch die gesamte magische Welt auf den Kopf stellte.

„Blaise, ich probiere es noch mal im Guten mit dir. Deine Frau wartet mit Sicherheit."

„Ach, Hermine ist heute Abend mit ein paar ihrer Muggel-Freundinnen im Kino, glaube ich. Es besteht gar kein Grund zur Eile."

Draco war kurz davor, sich die Haare zu raufen, zu schreien oder vor Frust zu weinen. Oder alles gleichzeitig. Natürlich hätte Blaise ihn das nie vergessen lassen. Er hätte es auch seiner Frau Hermine erzählt, hätte mit Weasley darüber gelacht und es beim Kaffeeklatsch auch noch Ginny Longbottom und ihrem Mann mitgeteilt.

Es war für Draco wirklich besser, sich zusammenzureißen. Stattdessen knurrte er nur leicht, bedrohlich.

„Ich wiederhole, Blaise. Der Arbeitstag war viel zu lang. Ich hatte eigentlich gar keine Lust, noch etwas mit dir zu trinken. Ich hatte auch keine Lust mich mit diesen ganzen entfernten Bekannten zu unterhalten. Und ich habe erst Recht keine Lust, hier in der Kälte zu stehen und nicht in mein eigenes Haus gelassen zu werden! Es ist Januar, verdammt, und ich friere!"

Blaise lachte bloß und balancierte Dracos Zauberstab auf der Spitze seines Zeigefingers.

„Es ist nur zur Hälfte dein Haus, Draco."

Die tiefe Stimme nahm einen Singsang an, wie in einem Kinderlied, nur um seinen Schulkameraden zu verspotten.

„Davon abgesehen ist es jawohl nicht meine Schuld, dass du dir diesen Tag ausgesucht hast."

„Von aussuchen kann jawohl kaum die Rede sein. Schön. Weißt du was, Blaise? Dann eben nicht. Dann habe ich halt keinen schönen Abend zu Hause. Ich geh mich jetzt betrinken. Und dann geh ich zu dir nach Hause, verbarrikadier mich in deinem Schlafzimmer und hindere dich für die nächsten Wochen oder Monate daran, dich deiner Frau zu nähern. Einverstanden?"

Blaise wollte offenbar widersprechen, doch hielt es in letzter Sekunde für klüger, den Mund zu halten.

Er konnte Draco die schlechte Laune nicht einmal verübeln. Überstunden waren schon schlimm genug, sie dann auch noch an einem Tag wie heute machen zu müssen war schlimmer, und wenn der beste Freund einen dann noch davon abhielt, endlich nach Hause zu warmem Essen, warmen Küssen und einem warmen Bett zu kommen, dann war das Maß wohl definitiv voll.

Wenigstens konnte Blaise sich damit trösten, dass das Ganze nicht seine eigene Idee gewesen war.

Und wahrscheinlich würde Draco ihm morgen sowieso per Eule einen Brief schicken, ihn beschimpfen und am Ende ganz klein „P.S.: Danke!" schreiben. So lief das immer ab, wenn Blaise mal wieder bei diesen verrückten Plänen und Einfällen mitmachen musste.

„Sind da gerade bunte Funken aus meinem Schornstein gekommen?"

Blaise drehte rechtzeitig den Kopf um in der Tat zu sehen, wie glitzernde, rote Funken aus dem Schacht stoben und sich in der Dunkelheit verloren.

Ein Zeichen.

Schnell drückte Blaise Draco seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und grinste.

„Bis morgen dann. Ich werde dem Chef sagen, dass du dich nicht gut fühlst."

Und schon war er weg.

Draco starrte noch einen Moment verdutzt auf die Stelle, an der Blaise bis eben gestanden hatte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Erst benahm sein guter Freund und Arbeitskollege sich so albern und ließ ihn nicht ins Haus, dann kamen alberne Funken aus dem Schornstein wie in einem albernen Märchen und dann war Blaise so albern, abzuhauen.

Die Situation war einfach nur noch albern. Vielleicht sogar lächerlich.

Langsam ging Draco zur Vordertür, dabei immer wieder einen misstrauischen Blick auf den Schornstein werfend.

Und dann waren diese Funken auch noch rot gewesen!

Wenn das ein dummer Scherz war, würde jemand diese Nacht auf dem Sofa verbringen. Und dieser jemand würde nicht Draco sein, so viel stand fest.

Mit einem Seufzer tippte der ehemalige Slytherin mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs dort gegen die Tür, wo man bei Muggeln ein Schlüsselloch vorfinden konnte. Der neuste Schrei unter Zauberern war automatische Zauberstaberkennung. Einfach per Zauber festlegen, welche Zauberstäbe das Schloss erkennen sollte und die Tür würde sich automatisch bei Berührung öffnen. Viel praktischer als der Schlüsselbund, den Blaise mit sich herumschleppen musste.

Draco war überrascht, in einen dunklen Flur treten zu müssen. Normalerweise ging das Licht am Eingang sofort an, wenn jemand das Haus betrat.

„Lumos!"

Es schien wirklich ein Scherz zu sein. Ein sehr schlechter noch dazu. So ein Pech aber auch, dass das Sofa zum Schlafen wirklich sehr unbequem war. Allerdings war es auch nicht witzig, dass das magische Licht am Zauberstab nur kurz aufflackerte und dann erstarb.

Warum durften Auroren ihre Bannzauber auch im privaten Leben benutzen, um ihre Verwandten, Freunde, Liebsten und Haustiere zu quälen? Das war wirklich unfair.

Fluchend tastete Draco sich durch die Dunkelheit. Sein Knie machte unerfreulichen, weil schmerzhaften, Kontakt mit der Kommode, während sein Fuß sich nur mit Mühe vom Schuh trennen wollte. Den Mantel, den er über seinen Roben getragen hatte, ließ er achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

Wer Licht abschalten konnte, konnte auch aufräumen. Eine ganz einfache Logik, fand Draco. Von ihm konnte man heute schließlich nicht noch mehr Strapazen verlangen. Das Maß war voll. Er würde jetzt in dieses Wohnzimmer marschieren, und alles auseinandernehmen, was ihm zwischen die Finger gerät, und wenn es sein Mitbewohner selbst war!

Aber das sollte nicht geschehen, denn erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt.

Für einen Moment konnte Draco sich nicht bewegen. Das Eis seiner silbergrauen Augen schmolz im warmen Schein hunderter Kerzen nur so dahin. Es duftete nach Rosen, Lilien und Orchideen, vor dem Kamin, in dem ein goldenes Feuer flackerte, waren Blütenblätter und ein Picknick ausgebreitet.

Starke Arme umschlossen Dracos schmale Taille, weiche Lippen schmiegten sich an seine Schläfe.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Draco."

* * *

**Something New**

_1997_

Harry war erschöpft. Langsam schleppte er sich über Spielfeld, der Besen hing schlaff in seinen Fingern. Aber obwohl er hundemüde war, hatte er ein paar Runden in der Luft gebraucht.

Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape hatten sich einen anstrengenden Trainingsplan für ihn erdacht, da im Moment anscheinend nur Ruhe vor dem Sturm des Krieges mit Voldemort herrschte.

Mit einem kleinen Wimmern streckte er sich durch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Dabei hatte er gehofft, die kühle Januarluft würde ihm gut tun. Nun stellte er fest, dass Kälte offenbar genauso ermüdend sein konnte wie Hitze, wenn man ohnehin erschöpft war.

Nun wollte er sich nur noch schnell waschen, umziehen und dann ins Bett fallen – obwohl er noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatte. Für Zaubertränke. Erster Fach morgen früh.

Das Leben war einfach nicht fair.

Bevor Harry jedoch die Umkleidekabinen erreicht hatte, bemerkte er ein Licht. Verwirrt betrachtete er den kleinen Schuppen am Rande des Spielfeldes. Das Licht drang aus einem der Fenster, die Tür war leicht angelehnt.

Das musste passiert sein, als er in der Luft gewesen war, denn davor war der Schuppen noch dunkel gewesen und die Tür geschlossen.

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Harry breit. Hatte ihm irgendjemand nachspioniert? Und wenn ja, warum?

Etwas zögerlich machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Gebäude. Der Schuppen brauchte dringend Reparaturen, vor allem das Türschloss war so gut wie ruiniert. Ihm war nie wohl in der Nähe des Schuppens. Irgendwie kam ihm immer das Gefühl, im nächsten Moment von morschen Holzbrettern erschlagen zu werden.

Langsam zog er die Tür auf und spähte in den Schuppen. Dort, bei den Ballkisten, konnte er eine Person erkennen. Jemand hockte dort und kramte lautstark in einer der Kisten herum. Grün und Silber verrieten die Person als Slytherin, obwohl das flackernde Licht der Öllampe diese Erkenntnis nicht leicht machte.

Wütend machte Harry einen Schritt in den Schuppen rein. Nun spionierten diese Landplagen ihm schon nach, wenn er sich außerhalb der Schule einmal entspannen wollte! Schon das ganze Jahr lang hatten die Slytherins sich derart auffällig benommen, allen voran natürlich Draco Malfoy. Wahrscheinlich ging es darum, die Eltern mit frischen Informationen über Harry Potter auf dem Laufenden zu halten und in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords zu steigen. Es war so erbärmlich.

Seine Schritte wurden offenbar gehört, denn die andere Person stand sofort auf und starrte Harry überrascht an.

Ertappt!

„Die Tür!"

Doch bevor Harry die Bedeutung dieser Worte überhaupt erahnen konnte, hörte er nur einen Knall hinter sich. Die Tür war ins Schloss gefallen.

„Potter! Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein!"

Und er saß in einem kleinen, kaum benutzten Geräteschuppen mit Draco Malfoy fest.

Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare. Wie konnte denn so viel an einem Tag schief gehen?

Nicht nur, dass seine vorsichtig aufgebaute Tarnung beinahe aufgeflogen wäre, weil seine Hauskameraden sich über die ausbleibenden Geschenke seiner Eltern gewundert hatten, nun wollte er eigentlich warten, bis Potter vom Feld verschwunden war, um dann selbst mit seinem Besen und einem aus dem Schuppen geborgten Schnatz etwas zu trainieren – und nun war er eingesperrt.

Dabei war der Tag noch nichtmal vorbei und es konnte durchaus schlimmer werden. Sein 17. Geburtstag hätte wirklich schöner verlaufen können.

„Könntest du das lassen?"

Harry wandte sich von der Tür ab und starrte Malfoy überrascht an. Seine Hand schoss augenblicklich zu seiner Schulter, mit der er bis eben versucht hatte, die Tür aufzuschlagen.

Warum fragte Malfoy ihn, statt etwas zu verlangen? Der Slytherin klang nicht mal so überheblich wie sonst. Eher müde und genervt.

„Es ist ja deine Schulter, aber diese jämmerlichen Versuche, Stärke zu zeigen, ermüden doch ziemlich schnell."

Harry spürte seine Wut zurückkehren.

„Hättest du mir nicht nachspioniert, dann wäre das gar nicht passiert."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, eine spöttische Geste, aber ihr fehlte der Schneid von sonst.

„Ist dein Ego jetzt so groß, dass du glaubst, der Mittelpunkt meiner Welt zu sein? Wie kann man nur so überheblich sein."

„Von Überheblichkeit musst du ja gerade reden, Malfoy. Wer stolziert denn hier rum und erwartet von aller Welt mit Gold überschüttet zu werden nur wegen einem einfachen, 17. Geburtstag?"

Zu Harrys Überraschung lachte Draco laut auf.

Natürlich konnte der Gryffindor den Grund dafür nicht einmal erahnen. Draco empfand es trotzdem als amüsant, wie leicht der ach so hochgelobte Harry Potter auf eine einfach Maske hereinfiel.

Andererseits war es auch ein wenig traurig. War er denn schon so gut darin, eine Kopie von Lucius darzustellen, dass absolut niemand die Wahrheit dahinter sah?

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Potter."

Draco nahm auf einer der außerordentlich unbequemen Lagerkisten Platz und lehnte sich vorsichtig gegen die Holzwand hinter sich.

„Klär mich doch auf, Malfoy, wenn DU so viel Ahnung hast."

„Na ja, wenigstens lasse ich keine Türen hinter mir zufallen, von denen ich weiß, dass sie sich nur von außen öffnen lassen. Was uns jedes Jahr aufs neue erklärt wird."

Draco konnte sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Vielleicht würde der Abend ja doch ganz interessant werden. Vor allem, weil er genau wusste, dass Potter nicht lange still bleiben konnte. Der Junge gierte dermaßen nach Aufmerksamkeit, dass er sogar eine Unterhaltung mit seinem Feind anfangen würde, nur um überhaupt Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Was machst du überhaupt um diese Zeit hier, wenn du mir nicht hinterherspioniert hast?"

„Ich könnte dich dasselbe Fragen, Potter."

Harry seufzte. Malfoy schien doch noch immer sein altes, widerliches Ich zu sein. Nur ein bisschen erträglicher.

Aber wirklich nur ein bisschen.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag."

Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Was könnte Malfoy denn für einen Vorschlag haben?

„Da du ja so neugierig bist, ich aber nichts über mich preisgebe, ohne ebenfalls Informationen zu haben, wechseln wir uns ab. Du darfst mir eine Frage stellen, die ich ehrlich beantworte, dann stelle ich eine Frage. Und du als ehrenhafter Gryffindor wirst die Frage natürlich ebenfalls ehrlich beantworten."

„Und du als aalglatter Slytherin willst Kinderspiele in einem baufälligen Schuppen mit deinem Erzfeind spielen?"

Ein kleines Lächeln. Es war offen, es war ehrlich und es war eigentlich ganz hübsch. Harry fragte sich, wie viele Leute so ein Lächeln wohl schon auf Draco Malfoys Gesicht gesehen hatten und ob er sie danach umgebracht hatte.

„Ich beweise es dir. Du hast mich gefragt, was ich hier mache. Ich bin hergekommen, um mir einen Schnatz aus den Ballkisten zu nehmen und ein bisschen Quidditch zu trainieren."

„Mitten in der Nacht?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und hob tadelnd den Finger.

„Eine Frage, Potter. Nur eine. Dein Schädel muss wirklich dick sein. Ich bin dran, als mach den Mund zu, sonst schluckst du Fliegen."

Als würde er darüber nachdenken müssen, tippte Draco sich gegen das Kinn, grinste dann beinahe schon bösartig.

„Stimmt es, dass du Creevey geküsst hast? Ich habe mich irgendwie immer darüber lustig gemacht, ohne zu wissen, ob da überhaupt was dran ist."

Erwischt. Harry wurde feuerrot und hatte diesen Ausdruck in den Augen, der die Sehnsucht nach einem tiefen Loch offenbarte.

„Na ja... also, er hat mich geküsst und ich wollte nicht mal und..."

„Mit Zunge?"

„Du hast eben selber gesagt, nur EINE Frage, Malfoy. Halte dich an deine eigenen Spielregeln."

Harry fragte sich einen Moment, wann er auf dieses dumme Spiel eingestiegen war, beschloss dann aber, dass es wohl in Ordnung war, solange es Malfoy von allzu viel Gemeinheiten abhielt.

„Na, dann stell deine Frage, Potter. Ich habe jetzt ein Thema, zu dem ich hundert Fragen stellen könnte. Und die Nacht ist noch lange nicht vorbei."

„Ist ja gut. Na ja... sag mir doch mal, warum du deinen tollen Geburtstag nicht mit den anderen Schlangen verbringst."

Draco verzog das Gesicht. Nun, damit hatte er rechnen müssen. Also lächelte er bitter und schaute seinem Schulrivalen in die Augen. All die Jahre von Hass und Neid. Warum war ihm erst vor so kurzer Zeit klar geworden, wie wenig Sinn das gehabt hatte?

„Weil sie sonst irgendwann herausgefunden hätten, dass ich mit den meisten von ihnen nichts zu tun haben will und dass ich den Namen Malfoy beschmutzt habe."

Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, glich in diesem Moment auf bemerkenswerte Art und Weise einem Fisch. Einem ahnungslosen Fisch noch dazu. Draco seufzte. Dann würde er Potter wohl doch erklären müssen, was passiert war. Und wem sollte er denn eigentlich schon davon erzählen, wenn nicht der Person, auf die er sich die letzten Jahre so fixiert hatte?

Dabei war es ein einfaches Wort gewesen, das er nur zu der falschen Person zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gesagt hatte.

‚Nein.'

Voldemort hatte Lucius Malfoy eine ungewöhnliche Gnadenfrist gegeben, doch der Dunkle Lord brauchte Todesser-Nachwuchs, der eigenes Wissen mitbrachte. Das war wohl der einzige Grund, warum er Draco, Lucius und Narcissa nicht sofort getötet hatte. Und das war auch der Grund, warum Lucius Draco eine Gnadenfrist gesetzt hatte – von jener Nacht in den Sommerferien vor Jahr 6 beginnend und bereits an seinem 17. Geburtstag endend.

Draco hatte den Brief nicht abgeschickt. Draco würde kein Todesser werden. Draco würde schon bald kein Malfoy mehr sein.

Und nachdem dieser Damm erst einmal angebrochen war, sprudelte die Geschichte gespickt mit Sorgen, Ängsten und Leid nur so aus Draco hervor.

Diese Blamage vor Potter würde er nie vergessen.

Ebenso wenig wie die sanften Lippen, die erst nichtexistente Tränen wegküssten und dann sacht seinen Mund berührten.

Keiner der beiden wusste, warum das gerade passiert war und was sich dadurch ändern würde. Wieso war ihre Situation mit einem Schlag so anders? Durch ein einziges Wort.

Insgeheim ahnte Draco, dass es auf eine gewisse, verdrehte Art und Weise Sinn machte, was gerade geschah. Und dass dieser eine, merkwürdige Kuss genauso richtig war, wie die nächsten sein würden, und das langsame Bröckeln von Masken und Mauern.

Harry seufzte, fuhr sich durch das wirre Haar. Es schien ihm richtig, auch wenn er wohl nie wissen würde, wieso. Ihm war allerdings gerade erst klar geworden, dass er immer nur Malfoy aber nie Draco gekannt hatte. Es würde Zeit brauchen, diesem merkwürdigen, neuen Gefühl eine Bedeutung, einen Hintergrund und eine Zukunft zu geben. Doch für den Anfang blieb eigentlich nur eins zu sagen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Malfoy."

* * *

**Something Borrowed**

_1998_

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Harry. Sag mir, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist."

Doch Harry Potter grinste seinen besten Freund Ron nur an. Heute sollte es öffentlich werden. Hermine und Ron waren schon seit einigen Monaten eingeweiht, auch wenn beide zunächst entsetzt gewesen waren. Vor allem Ron.

Hermine hatte sich schnell von dem Schock erholt und der ganzen Sache eine Chance gegeben.

Ron schaffte es immerhin mittlerweile, das alles die meiste Zeit zu ignorieren, statt die Angelegenheit durch den sprichwörtlichen Fleischwolf zu drehen.

„Es ist mein voller Ernst. Es wird auch Zeit. Und welcher Tag wäre dafür besser, als heute?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du für so etwas simples so lange gebraucht hast. Wieso konntest du nicht schneller auf diese Idee kommen? Du hast die Schule völlig vernachlässigt, nur um ihm... DAS zu schenken!"

Harry lachte und küsste Hermine auf die Wange.

„Und ich hätte es nicht geschafft, wenn du mir nicht die rettende Idee gegeben hättest. Es ist wirklich simpel, aber es ist toll. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich wollte ihn schon immer mal damit sehen."

Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Harry, hör auf, meine beste Freundin mit solchen Gedanken zu vergiften. Ich will nicht mehr Frettchen in meinem Leben haben, als unbedingt nötig."

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Große Halle.

Der Anblick des Slytherin-Tisches war deprimierend. Kaum noch Schüler aus ihrem Jahrgang waren übrig und auch aus dem fünften und sechsten Jahr fehlten viele.

Aus dem Abschlussjahr waren nur Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson und eine Handvoll weitere Schüler geblieben. Der Rest trug nun wahrscheinlich schwarze Masken und diente dem Dunklen Lord.

Doch Harry und Hermine wären schon mehr als zufrieden gewesen, wenn nur Draco und Blaise geblieben wären. Harrys mehr als merkwürdige und bis vor einem Monat auch im engsten Freundeskreis geheime Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy hatte Hermine nun Tür und Tor geöffnet und sie hatte sich getraut, Harry und Ron ihren heimlichen Schwarm zu offenbaren – Zabini. Ron war zum Glück längst über seine Verliebtheit zu Hermine hinweg und hatte selbst eine feste Beziehung zu einer Hufflepuff, sonst wäre er wohl an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben, statt nur drei Tage lang apathisch zu sein und den Slytherin-Einmarsch in sein Leben zu leugnen.

Die ganze Halle verfiel ihn erschrockenes Schweigen, als das Goldene Trio auf den grün und silber verzierten Tisch zusteuerte.

Die Situation wäre auch verwirrend gewesen, ohne dass Harry ein sorgfältig eingewickeltes Geschenk vor Draco Malfoys Teller gelegt hätte.

Blaise zwinkerte Hermine zu, denn er wusste von dem Inhalt des Päckchens, während Ron etwas abseits stand und die Augen verdrehte. Was gleich passieren würde, musste er nun wirklich nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen. Diese Bilder sollten ihn nicht bis in die späte Nacht verfolgen.

Für einen kurzen Moment brach erschrockenes Gemurmel in der Halle aus, vor allem an den Tischen von Slytherin und Gryffindor. Das Stimmgewirr brach erst ab, als Draco seine schlanken Hände auf das Päckchen legte und es neugierig musterte.

Als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt, dass Draco Malfoy ein Geschenk von Harry Potter bekam.

Silbernes Papier knisterte, ein blutrotes Geschenkband wurde mit viel Liebe zum Detail auf Blaise's schwarzen Haaren platziert. Die völlig verwirrte Schülerschaft wurde bis auf weiteres ignoriert.

Entsetztes Aufschreien und empörte Proteste hallten im Saal wider, als unter der simplen Verpackung ein farbiges Stück Stoff hervorkam.

Ein Schal, um genau zu sein.

Ein rot-gold gestreifter Schal, um genau zu sein.

Draco lachte einfach nur amüsiert. Er blickte von Hermine zu Blaise und dann zu Harry. Es war wohl zu ahnen, dass zwei gewisse Freunde von ihm auch noch in Zukunft an der Ausarbeitung seiner Geburtstagsgeschenke beteiligt sein würden. Dieses hinterhältige Funkeln, dieses amüsierte Grinsen, das verriet die beiden.

Unter den geschockten Blicken der versammelten Schülerschaft wickelte Draco sich den Schal um den Hals und erhob sich von seinem Platz.

Harry bot ihm sofort seine etwas größere Hand an, die Draco ohne zu zögern ergriff. Das letzte Jahr hatte viel verändert. Draco war ein Anderer, vor allem kein Malfoy mehr, und nun würde sich öffentlich auch viel ändern. Alle konnten nun endlich erahnen, warum Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter sich ein Jahr lang nicht gestritten hatten. Warum sie sich ignoriert hatten.

Denn in Wahrheit hatten sie sich nur heimlich getroffen und sich kennen und lieben gelernt.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle, tauschten ein liebevolles Lächeln aus. Die Meinungen anderer war ihnen egal. Sie hatten die wichtigen Leute, ihre wahren Freunde, auf ihrer Seite. Das genügte.

Und Draco wusste, dass bald alles an einem neuen Wendepunkt stehen würde. Harry würde bald Voldemort gegenübertreten müsste.

Aber er wusste auch, dass sein Liebster zu ihm zurückkehren würde. Er würde nie wieder allein sein, würde nie wieder dunklen Idealen entsprechen und sich dafür quälen müssen. Mit Harry hatte er die Gelegenheit, er selbst zu sein.

„Es ist das perfekte Geschenk, weißt du."

Harry grinste.

„Hermine hat mich auf die Idee gebracht. Sie hat sich ihren Schal angezogen und mich dann plötzlich gefragt, wie wohl ein Slytherin in Gryffindor-Farben aussehen würde. Wahrscheinlich hat sie an Blaise gedacht, aber ich dachte, das größte Geschenk für meine große Liebe wäre, aller Welt zu zeigen, dass wir zusammen gehören."

„Du weiß jetzt aber auch, was du zu deinem 18. Geburtstag bekommst, oder?"

Der Gryffindor musste lachen.

„Einen Slytherin-Schal?"

„Nein. Diesen Schal. Er ist nur geborgt."

Harry betrachtete das sanfte Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen, zog seinen Liebsten dann an sich.

„Ich verstehe."

Ein zarter Kuss. Ein Versprechen für ein Wiedersehen nach dem Kampf. Ein Versprechen für eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Draco."

* * *

**Something Blue**

_2063_

„Das waren unsere drei magischsten Momente, findest du nicht auch? Und heute wird der letzte sein, auch wenn es mich schmerzt. Ich werde dich sehr vermissen. Ich habe aber etwas ganz Besonderes zum Abschied vorbereitet."

Harry seufzte. Der Korb in seiner Hand schien auf einmal unglaublich schwer und er musste sich setze.

Alles war vorbereitet. Der letzte magische Moment, der ihr Versprechen für die Ewigkeit erneuern und festigen würde.

„Etwas Altes."

Mit zittrigen Fingern zündete Harry eine Kerze an und ließ ihr Wachs in ein kleines Loch neben dem Stein tropfen. Das Loch hatte er eben schon zuvor gegraben, um sich danach ganz auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren zu können. Einen Moment schaute er dem Kerzenwachs beim Trocknen zu.

„Es symbolisiert unsere Beziehung, als sie schon lange bestand."

Er seufzte tief. Gerne hätte er noch einmal in der Erinnerung geschwelgt, doch dazu war jetzt keine Zeit.

„Etwas Neues."

Nun ließ er einen strahlenden goldenen Schnatz in das Loch gleiten. Er hatte ihn mit einem Bannzauber belegen müssen, um ihn am Wegfliegen zu hindern.

„Es symbolisiert den Anfang unserer Beziehung. Damals in dieser dummen, kleinen Hütte, als dein Herz so verunsichert und schutzlos war, dass du so tun musstest, also würdest du bloß ein kleines Spiel spielen, dass dir schmutzige Geheimnisse über einen Rivalen verrät. Ich habe erst gemerkt, dass du in Wirklichkeit nach Halt gesucht hast, als du beinahe geweint hättest. Eine merkwürdige Grundlage für eine Beziehung, nach all dem Hass und der Feindschaft, nicht wahr?"

Harry lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung. Selbst, wenn die Dinge einen anderen Lauf genommen hätten, wäre Dracos Gesichtsausdruck nach dem Kuss alle Mühe wert gewesen. Es hatte Harry an ein Kind unterm Weihnachtsbaum erinnert, das zum ersten Mal ein Geschenk bekommen hat.

„Etwas Geborgtes."

Es war nicht nur ein Schal, den Harry in das Loch legte. Es war der Schal. Länger als nötig verharrten seine Finger auf dem weichen Stoff, dann zog er seine Hand zurück.

„Es symbolisiert den Tag, an dem aus geheimen Küssen wirklich mehr geworden ist. Den Tag, an dem ich dir versprochen habe, nach dem Kampf noch am Leben zu sein und bei dir zu bleiben."

Und das hatte er geschafft. Alle, die ihm nahe standen, wussten wie knapp die Angelegenheit gewesen war. Beinahe hätte er nicht überlebt. Doch er hatte und so konnte er viele glückliche Jahre mit Draco verbringen.

„Und zum Schluss... etwas Blaues. Du musst mit meinen Tränen vorlieb nehmen, denn ich weiß, dass ich gerade weine."

Draco war erst vor wenigen Tagen eingeschlafen. Er hatte sich nicht gequält. Bis zum Schluss war sein Leben erfüllt von Glück gewesen. Harry spürte, dass ihm selbst nicht mehr lange Zeit blieb.

„Ich habe einmal eine Geschichte gehört, mein Liebster. Wenn zwei Turteltauben sich lieben und die eine stirbt, dann dauert es nicht lange, bis die Zweite folgt."

Vorsichtig drückte Harry die Erde über den Loch fest, ließ seine Fingerspitzen dann ein letztes Mal über den glatten Stein wandern und betrachtete die Inschrift. Sie war Dracos eigener Wunsch gewesen. Er und Harry hatten diese Vereinbarungen schon vor langer Zeit getroffen. Es hätte auch andersrum laufen können, dann würde Draco vor diesem Grabstein sitzen. Doch so war es vielleicht besser. Draco hätte sich nur einsam gefühlt.

Harry wusste, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden, deswegen trauerte er, ohne an dem Kummer zu vergehen, auch wenn die Zeit allein sicherlich schwer werden würde.

Mit zittrigen Händen wischte Harry sich die Tränen aus den Augen, obwohl der Versuch sinnlos war. Sie würden nicht aufhören zu kommen. Er würde einfach ein bisschen hier bleiben, bei Draco, und in Erinnerungen schwelgen.

Und irgendwo, das wusste er, lächelte ein blonder Junge mit silbergrauen Augen auf ihn herab.

_Draco Malfoy-Potter  
__15. Januar 1980 – 24. Mai 2063  
__Something Old  
__Something New  
__Something Borrowed_  
_Something Blue_

* * *

Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt dir, Süße, und allen anderen, die sie lesen. Auf die magischen Momente! 


End file.
